Reversible Fate
by Cedrith
Summary: Now is possible to change the fate of death but ¿what about the consequences? ¿what would it bring? WARNING: Spoiler Chapt.58 roundly changes on the story. LXOC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heey everyone! This is my first Fanfic in English. (It is in Spanish) I hope it doesn't have a "lot" of errors please correct me if I'm wrong!!! And Review too pleaseee XD GIVE IT A CHANCE!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**One November, five**

From the other side of the monitor a W was showing in a white fund, a dry blow was listened.

- ¿What's wrong Watari? ... - asks a young man of clumsy aspect whom respond by the name Ryuuzaki. There is no response.

- Watari …? - He asks this time feeling afraid to the credibility of his instincts.

Yagami Light gave up a smile betraying his more dark intentions while nobody was looking at him.

From the other side, Watari throw in the soil of his secret office and with his straight hand was pressing strongly his chest. It was evident; he was having a heart attack. He knew that, he was going to die and had to act quickly. With his last forces manages to reach the keyboard of the computer and in the last attempt, presses a button in the back part of this one and with this, a last breath gave an end to his story.

In the room of an old department a cellular begins to vibrate in a table close to the window that gives opposite to the building of Ryuuzaki and is taken by a feminine hand answering the call. On the small screen it was showing a text message saying:

"All Data Deletion"

It was the last thing that showed Ryuuzaki's monitor for surprise of all. Ryuuzaki felt a great threat rising on his back, his hands were rigid on his knees; Ryuuzakis black eyes were full of darkness and were looking directly to nothing.

-"All Data Deletion" What does that means? - Ask Light with curiosity.

- I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds if anything unexpected should happened to him… - Ryuuzaki answered. While he was hardly trying to explain to himself what the hell happened, since it seemed Kira killed Watari. Amane Misa didn't have the opportunity to look at his face … And Yagami Light … would he had done something minutes before? No, it wasn't possible. He didn't let anybody know Watari's real name. But probably it was …

Suddenly other policemen realized that Rem, the Shinigami between them was not among them anymore.

- Everyone... - called Ryuuzaki taking off the teaspoon of the coffee between his thin fingers - the reaper … - his voice was suddenly blocked by a strong and sharp pain that affected suddenly his chest not being able to finish what he was thinking, not being able to drink the extra-sweet coffee he liked so much. Everything felt paralyzed, Ryuuzaki´s body was completely tense, could not breathe, the pain was incredible, he start to fall down of the chair. His conscience was losing force. Yagami Light caught him before striking against the floor. All of them were shouting his name but for Ryuuzaki it sounded more like an echo resounding in the distance without meaning. But Light's face was overflowing with immense satisfaction, and this one was holding Ryuuzaki among his arms, it was clear for Ryuuzaki, it was the only thing that his dead-looking eyes could focus before his vision becomes blurry and could think one last thing in those seconds; He was right, Yagami Light "is" Kira. But …

His eyes yielded and only found darkness and a mortal silence. More the silence lasted little, big shouts came from Light resounding in the lounge alarming all the ex-officials.

With false emotion Light lowered off of his arms the body of the one that since a couple of seconds ago has had been his rival - !We are next! Watari, Ryuuzaki and now us...! - Light over-excited shouts producing panic among his companions. They all waited terrified that death embraces them also.

… 30 seconds.

The wait was chaotic.

50 seconds…

One minute…

… Nothing.

They looked between them looking for an answer and the tension diminished little by little.

- We … we must call an ambulance - said Mogi that was the first one in reacting.

- B…but Ryuuzaki doesn't have any ID - Aizawa answered.

- Such a thing shouldn't be a problem. I'll go with him - The ex-chief Yagami Soichiro prepared to realize the task.

They all helped to load the body covering it with blankets, they went down up to the foyer, a few police officers tried to approach them disturbed by the evident inert body but Light answered them before they ask; that they were moving it to the hospital.

Already out in the parking, they put Ryuuzaki's body inside the car in the back seats. Once already inside the vehicle Souchiro ran at full speed taking the principal highway, he would come in less than 10 minutes to the most nearby hospital only if he maintain a speed of 120 km.

In no time he could see the building of the hospital. But then, in the rear-view mirror saw a white-light truck making signs with the high lights. Souchiro was wondering ¿Who were them? He got anxious when his cellular began to ring, he it took and saw that it was a private number and answered the call.

- ¿Who is it? - The ex-chief of police asked.

- ¿Yagami Souchiro? I am Sarah Collins; I'm in the white-light truck behind you. Please, stop your vehicle in the closest exit; we know that you have "L´s" body in your car. We have come to claim it - It was required with a dry tone voice.

Yagami surprised by her knowledge and for what it is required from this woman decides to refute him.

- How can you assure me what you say is true? I am not that stupid.

- It is good to be a distrustful being but not to the limit of falling down in stubbornness - the woman answered to top of jeer and before Souchiro could answer her insolence, she interrupts him. - This already was foreseen by Mr. Watari and did certain arrangements for the worst case if it happened, if something was happening to him, also it would happen to L, this were the instructions and we were going to know it outright.

Yagami Souchiro did not know what to do or what to think, it was evident that she knew the details of the situation. something that makes her a suspect but ¿how might someone external know it? He was confused and his silence granted this information to the mysterious woman who understood his doubt.

- "All Data Deletion" it was the key phrase announcing his deaths and by consequence it sent us information of the members of the investigation group; if you wonder wherefrom I obtained your number. Now, please stop the car. Respect L´s desires.

Yagami chose to obey, his emotions won against his rationality, after all he did not have how to believe that it might be dangerous. He parked a few meters after the exit of the highway, the white light truck stops after him and Yagami goes out of the vehicle and meets face to face a woman. He felt as if the heart stopped for a second on having seen her. She was beautiful and very young, Sarah was dressing a black exact triad showing her neckline, slender, with a long intense red-haired, smooth hair covering her slightly voluptuous breasts and a white skin similar to milk. But she was using dark lenses. Displeasure felt Yagami to think that her eyes would remain in mystery.

-Tell me … Miss Collins ¿What's the reason for so many precautions? The boy is already dead and I might take it to the hospital and avoid perfectly major explanations.

- Could be, but because of the Kira case the hospitals are very capable for the strange heart assaults, so if a body appears for such reasons and without ID ( I know that too) they will call the police and … the truth is that the "L´s" organization wants to save all these inconveniences and the bureaucratic complicated steps, do you understand me? - the burlesque tone with the one was speaking to Souchiro began to make him feel annoyed - now if you excuse me - the woman does a sign with her fingers and three men dressed as paramedic stoop from the light truck with a stretcher, open the door of Yagami's vehicle and extract Ryuuzaki's body.

- What do you think Alfredo? -She asks one of the men who were checking the body.

- Definitively it's the one we were looking for.

Confirmation of death; near 20 minutes... -The man begins to write in a medical card - ...between 8:20 PM and 8:30 … On November, five, 2004 … probably because of a heart attack to the myocardium.

- Ok, we will confirm it later with the autopsy - declared the young woman.

Yagami's face was showing hopelessness with the commentary of the doctor and could not avoid imagine how that body would be completely cut, he felt nauseas and lowered his view while the paramedics were introducing Ryuuzaki's body inside the light truck. The woman was observing this and asks him.

- Are you ok?

- … he was only a child; he still had so much to live for.

The woman looks at him with certain fear - I believe that you are a good person Mr. Yagami, and because of that I will ask you a favor about not to mention to anybody what happened here to support the absolute anonymity … promptly I will call you and inform you when and where he will be buried. With your permission, I now say goodbye - saying this, she rises to the light truck leaving the solitary policeman with his melancholic thoughts.

It was 10:13 PM and inside the barrack of Ryuuzaki they were all waiting Yagami Souchiro to come back with news. But they were passing their time thinking about the reasons of why they didn't get killed. Only Light was kept in a serene silence.

The silence breaks with the entry of the ex-chief with a tiring face and full of sorrow, he was not capable to look at the eyes of his companions or of his own son to confirm what they already knew. He doubted a bit regard to the request of keeping the secret about this group of persons but he realized it didn't matter now, after all …

- … Ryuuzaki is dead.

* * *

A/N: Ok... now I need to know if you like it so I can continue with the translation 


	2. The firts breath after the last one

**A/N: i hope u like it! please REVIEW! and if u find errors please make me know it... TT**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**The first breath after the last one" **

* * *

- And this was our great visit to Japan … I'm gonna miss the restaurant in the corner of the department … - Jack commented to Samuel, who was leading the white light-truck.

- And the chicks we knew the other day in the karaoke! Dude, those pretty Japanese-girls got me crazy.

- But there are others that are … PUAJ! Disgusting!.

-Like the fat woman full of blackheads that flirted with you the other time? She had all the hots for you. Poor girl, you should have given her an opportunity - Joked Samuel.

- Not even in dreams … I rather be dead.

- Speaking about dead man's - Samuel whispered - isn't this travel a little too odd? All this trip only to wait for a "cold meat" … and that they were sending also Doctor Collins too.

- I don't know, maybe the boy was a son of someone important. How was his name? Laww.. Laww something …

- "Lawliet" and I don't believe that this is the reason, if he was a rich bastard then ¿Why doctor Collins didn't order us to help him before dying? Maybe he is a spy or something like that.

- By the way -he commented with a tone of lower voice - it is the first time that I see her and I never imagined that she would be so young; she mustn't have more than 20 years …. Someone so quoted by the bureaucrats, hard to believe it.

Maybe she is like a "screen" You know, someone who shows off as another person … after all, almost nobody has seen her.

-Speaking silly things again... Probably, but why do I feel that we got in something really turbid. God! I want to return to Barcelona.

Sarah Collins sat next to the body of L contemplating with attention her pocket clock of classic design no more bigger that the palm of her hand, completely done with gold and in the lid it has an engraving of the symbol of a dragon biting his own tail, it was stopped at 8:20 PM.

- Alfredo, do me a favor and tell me the hour -She asked the man sat opposite to her.

- 8:48 PM Doctor.

- Ok then. Jack, stop the truck.

Surprised Jack obeys the given indications. The vehicle stop in a park and both men open the window that was separating the cabin with the rest of the light-truck and passed to the other side.

Sarah gets up -Get ready gentlemen, we are going to carry out a cardiopulmonary resuscitation. -Reported the girl taking completely unprepared the equipment of paramedics.

- But Doctor…-Interrupt Jack - That's not possible, the subject already … already have been dead since the beginning.

- I am not interested in your opinion -she sharply declared - You two. Prepare the manual defibrillator - Sarah points at Jack and Samuel - and you, prepare a dose of 1 mg of adrenaline now - Orders Alfredo who loses his patience.

- ¿Are you mad? I told you, it's meaningless and you know that better than I as the "famous" doctor you are. A human being cannot be revived past 7 minutes after the heart attack. Much does his brain stop receiving oxygen and blood. This is not ethical or lógic …-Sarah takes off the black lenses and reveals her sinister amber color eyes, more than human they looked more like a beast ready to attack. Alfredo felt a strange and unpleasant sensation; his thoughts stopped for a few seconds.

- ¿Are you putting in doubt my judgment¿My reasoning? Insolent, you are no more than an ignorant. If you have something to say, say it once we have finished. Now I'm in a little rush, the time can play against us - The girl cuts the discussion turning her attention to the body.

- Shit, if someone finds out, we will lose our licenses … - Jack murmured and abundance of worry felt in the ambience -Sarah listens but didn't care.

Samuel approaches Alfredo to calm him down silently ¿What was this sensation of alert that made him tremble?

The young woman cuts with scissors Ryuuzaki's white vest to clear his chest and got really surprised to see an extremely thin body. Ignoring it for the moment she places the patches that connect to the cardiologic monitor only to show an electrocardiogram completely flat. For the paramedics it was the sign that in minutes they would commit the biggest stupidity in their careers, it was evident that his state of death is irreversible but they didn't dare to resist the orders of their Superior. They prepared the medical equipments, loading the Defibrillator in moderated voltage.

Alfredo injects the adrenaline in Ryuuzaki's left forearm and looked at Sarah's face looking for some sign of approval but she was attentive again to her pocket's watch. All in silent observed how she was raising her hand in symbol of wait.

Chic …

Sarah reacted immediately pinching Ryuuzaki's nose and raising his chin then and giving him mouth to mouth breathing a second later that her clock starts working again , but strangely it was turning more rapid than normal , as if the lost time was being united trying to be recovered.

One. Two. Three times. Panting she gave to Samuel a space in order to realized the CPR with a moderate force, interlaced his fingers on Ryuuzaki's thorax and he compressed it.

10, 20, 30 times. No changes, as the group of paramedic predicted without proclaiming it. Sarah applied again the breathing mouth to mouth two more times and Samuel continued with 30 more RCP. She applies another dose of adrenaline to him. The monitor was still touching a unique note and the clock was listened in the distance as its Minutehand was running.

… Chic-chac-chic-chac-chic-chac …

-What a pathetic energies you have! Do it with more forces! - The young woman accused Samuel with indignation while applying again ventilation.

Already 15 minutes had passed. Sarah was panting increasingly loudly with every oxygenation that was giving and there were no changes. Samuel also was showing signs of weariness because of the compressions he realized, his sweat on the forehead bothered his sight and Jack dry it with a scarf.

Sarah's patience began to decrease.

- Alfredo … uses the defibrillators.

Alfredo took both devices and joined them producing an electrical sound. Now loading … 3 … 2 … 1 clear! - They all moved along at time and Ryuuzaki's body trembled with the voltages that came out against his chest. But Nothing.

- One more time! - shouted the orders. L received the same shock.

- Again!

-Enough! It's enough!, accept it, he's dead! -shouted Samuel who did not bear any more the anger for being ordered by a minor age girl, more the whole situation was completely absurd to him.

- No! - Answered Sarah furious - increases the voltage to 360 J -She ordered Alfredo and this one acceded but Jack catches his hair and strikes him with all of his forces against the monitor leaving him unconscious, blood started appearing from his head. The two intimidated Sarah removing her from Ryuuzaki and trying to tie her up with the belts of the stretcher. Sarah in her desperation slips between them and rapidly takes defibrillator and gives him a last shock to the inert body. The shock was so strong that Ryuuzaki´s body managed to bounce in the stretcher. The two men took hold of her arms and her clock falls to the soil while trying to escape.

- let go! You don't know what you are causing! - Sarah was accusing hysterically among struggles.

- Sufficient I had of your stupidities! I assure you that they will find out in Wammy's House! - Jack threatened –I hope you have a good lawyer!

- And of course you are not even who you say to be! Impostor! - Jack concluded in a fit of anger.

Suddenly the monitor showed changes in the electrocardiogram and they all remained petrified. Ryuuzaki began to cough aggressively almost in convulsions in search for air. The open-mouthed paramedics weren't managing to think or react to what their eyes were attending but Sarah took advantage of the commotion to escape and hurried in putting to L a mask of oxygen hanging near the stretcher, though it was not an easy task since the alarmed young man was traversing his face as a sign of desperation. With difficulty L opens his eyes full of confusion, he tried to extract de mask but it was stopped by Sarah's hand that took his and pressed it strongly. Sarah becomes exalted to others.

- Hey, Don´t space out! Do not remain there like idiots and help me with the whey. Ah, and for god sake treat the wound of poor Alfredo - ordered once again with a killer look that managed to make react the surprised paramedics and without words in their mouths helped. Sarah then turns to Ryuuzaki and her eyes filled with tears, being allowed to feel such an urgent relief that was longing for and she could relax the tension that a few minutes ago was reigning in her heart. She looked at the eyes of Lawliet they were observing at her weakly and a great tenderness was born at Sarah's interior. Showing only to him, to this defenseless being, her soft but compassionate smile.

-Shhhhh … Calm down, everything is going to be ok -Sarah assured him while caressing his disarmed hair. It was Incredible the coldness he has, his hands, his face … and little by little his body started to tremble with more intensity, which it was a good sign, the blood was returning to run in his veins, after all, he should be dead. Everything in him was returning to work. Sarah freed his hand to look for the blanket guarded under the stretcher and then she notices her pocket watch thrown in the soil, Sarah gathers it and sees that it already had recaptured it's natural pace and was at good hour; 9:09 minutes. After a sigh she realized that those were the longest 49 minutes of her life.

The young woman covers L carefully with the blanket. She sits down to his side. Sarah returns to take his hand to caress it, Ryuuzaki looked at her trying to say something but the fatigue does not allow it to him and without will, he closed his eyes again, but this time because of a deep dream.

- Welcome to the world L Lawliet.


	3. Despair

**A/N: And in no time, the thirth chapter!!! uf... traducing it is really difficult so please, as always... REVIEW!! XD **

**Chapter 3**

"**Despair"**

* * *

9:19 PM, November, five in the night, where Watari's corpse was lying in unknown whereabouts, Where all the data base of L got erased by the dead one but also sent a message and for the whole net a sign traversed crossing kilometers in seconds towards a department. One left a long time ago, big, emptied and darkly where the echoes would resound if they were to exist. And in the depth of this one, was the only evidence that someone eventually lived there before. A computer full of powder on the floor of wood automatically switch on thanks to the sign and in the front, a small chronometer was indicating a few numbers. It was a regressive account.

20d 18h 31m 30s

* * *

It has been one week since the deadly incident. But a person who was resting in bed did not know it; he was feeling so weak and sleepy that he couldn't recover conscience. But he was dreaming, more than a dream it was a nightmare about his distant past and memories came to him…

Those eyes … gold eyes. L was compiling all the information that he possessed in his memory of already so much time ago about these hostile eyes. He didn't thought about them since "that" case got close. A case that left him an insipid flavor in the mouth, an empty sensation similar to the lost of a piece of a puzzle. There was something that he did not manage to see in that moment ¿For lack of experience? Maybe, or it might be because of a secret as dark as the Death Note. Anyway, he still could feel vividly the chilling sensation behind his neck that accompanied him for that whole year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In 1995. In England, there's been a strange and great polemic of murders in big scale of girls no older than 11 years. L Lawliet with fifteen years old took head on the investigation of this mystery as one of his first cases but the peculiarity of this one incited him to create the pseudonym of "Danuve".

Danuve and Watari traveled to a small village located in Northumberland called Ceylon where they rent a cabin, place where were located the bodies of several victims. In no time, came the sheriff of the village to delivery for Danuve documents about the case by the FBI. Watari immediately went to the kitchen to prepare a tray full of delicacies and sweets for the young man whereas he did not wait for Watari and began to open the document with anxieties and his unexpressive eyes meet the report with intensely attention.

"The bodies of the girls were found in different sectors of Northumberland , each one in different states of decomposition given by the environmental conditions, some were found in creeks, others semi buried and other dropped in open field but all with a similar condition; they had the aspect of dry mummies. But the forensic report was contradicting the apparent date of death to one of five days ago and all the die at the same day, there were no signs of sexual abuse, their physical features were similar because red-haired was found among them, left without any garment or belonging and the most shocking thing it was the evident mutilation of their eyes, this was a key point since it is possible to analyze the beliefs or the psychological profile of the assassin or the assassins."

Among the papers, there was some photography of different victims. The body of a girl thrown among of a few bushes who had the same described characteristics ¿which is the need to dismember the eyes? Danuve supposed that it was because they wanted to conceal something with relation to them. Probably it was a secret sect with religious purposes ¿witches' hunt maybe? No, it was not a sufficient reason to be red-haired.

As a detective little renamed in those days didn't posses the total support of the police, only from Watari and some agents of the FBI in his disposition, so he didn't have any more option than going to investigate with his little investigation group to all the relative sectors interrogating many inhabitants of Northumberland personally. Nothing managed to verify on the girls more none had ID, they were never registered in any citadel, curiously no denunciation existed on the part of parents of the minors' disappearance with these characteristics, and neither were witnesses who knew them alive. It was as if they did not exist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How much does he is in bed? It was costing a lot of work for him to think, he was not completely lucid ¿Would he be in a hospital? If it is like that, it would explain why he feels drugged; surely he was connected to some type of whey. But he was returning to reality yet slowly but little by little he felt that he could move his hands even so with a strange sensation of muscular drowsiness … but it was dispelling passed the minutes, L began doing effort to open his eyes when he felt something rough and humid that was rubbing constantly in his straight cheek. He opened them. The light of the Sun was producing pain to him and his sight was quite blurry, L wink a few times and recovered the focus and saw a cat licking his face.

L got scared for the unexpected feline visit and he reacted shaking his arms to frighten it, the cat jumps up to the top of the bed meowing. L continued observing it and recognized it as a brown Persian cat, and then he analyze the room with his dark eyes and realizes he wasn't wrong, it was the room of a hospital, but then ¿How is it that there is a cat there? Wait a moment … first of all... why "he" was there? What happened? L tried to remember but only find a white space in his head and the effort was hurting him. L knew he was too anxious and with all his thoughts in disorder was not suitable to use his deductive power in 100 , L hug his knees and rested his chin on them, and try to regularize himself by using a breathing meditation, centering only in it.

The door was opened and entered a beautiful girl of reddish hairs with doctor's dressing-gown and curiously has put on sun-lenses, L looks at her with very opened eyes reflecting his distrust to the strange one.

- Hello … it was time that you wake up, you have been in coma for almost a week. You were beginning to worry me -says the doctor with a thrilled voice while taking out from him the needle of his left forearm.

L does not answer.

The cat goes down the bed and jumps towards Sarah meowing; she gathers her and sits down in the edge of the bed. She already had noticed the actual state of confusion in L. After all, it is a normal reaction on people to feel disoriented after being so many days with strong drugs and in unconsciousness state, Thing that has caused in several occasions the patients to become aggressive, but she was sure that L wouldn't become like that.

- Isn't she pretty? I called her Chisa. I had left her here in order to make you feel company to you while I was not here.

- Are you my doctor? - The young man asks changing the topic.

- Yes, now I need to know how you feel

- Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?

It called Sarah's attention that he didn't recall anything of that night. Thought probably it's because of the shock consequences or that the resuscitation has left neuronal sequels. If its the last thing... then she should start to worry.

-Answer me first.

- Not until you answer my questions.

- Well, let's do this, you let me to do my work and after that I'll answer everything you want to know - Sarah proposed hoping that he would agree since she felt the urgency to check him.

- … I already said it, not until you answer mine. Don't make me repeat myself - L butcher his answer without expressing any emotion.

Sarah expected neither this response, nor cero expressions, anything. She felt disappointed and this irritated her.

- Very well. I will. I am doctor "Sarah Collins", you are in a private hospital in a room where only I have the access authorization. You suffered a heart attack to the myocardium and later you were moved by your companions here … eh … are you ok?-L looks completely in shock.-Kira … Kira tried to kill me … But if it is like that …. How it is possible that I'm still alive!?

- ...Maybe it was not Kira, in your blood examination says you have excess of sugar, you know? - Sarah joked but still irritated.-Watari, he must know, I have to speak with Watari ¿where are my things, my cellular phone? - He asked getting up from bed.

- No! Sit down and calm down … - she holds him from the shoulders to stop his advance towards the door. She knew that it would not be easy to conceal the information. - There is something that you have to know … Watari …. I mean, Mr. Quillsh Wammy died.

L felt that the world was falling above him and allowed his knees not bear any more his own weight falling to the floor. Hundreds and hundreds of questions rained in his mind and he did not know where to begin.

- No, something doesn't fit … is not possible. Yagami-san … I …, I have to speak with him -Sarah could not avoid feel sorry for him on having seen it like this, he looks so lost but she didn't have option.

-L … no, Lawliet - She called him by his real name catching his confused attention; she approached to face L closely- All your team believes that you died. This was indeed the desires of Mr. Wammy.

Long minutes passed and both remained silently L immersed in his thoughts and Sarah waiting for any reaction and from the window saw how the Sun began to hide. L got up of the floor and rested in the bed.

- How did he die? - He finally asked.

- A heart assault …

- then this mean I lost … Kira won and now … I - The cat approached him in search of his attention meowing and L noticed his eyes were full of tears forgetting completely that he was not alone and a great distress and impotence got hold of him, but didn't find the reason of why. He knew it was something important, its instincts said it but could not remember and it was driving him to despair. L let out a few freaking guffaws since it was funny for him that the famous detective "L" was weeping, but ¿When was the last time? … ah, yes. Once when he was very small was crying silently for not being accepted by his companions of the orphanage for being weird and Watari went to console him with his tender smile. Quillsh Wammy, the only paternal image he knew and now completely vanished; and the worst thing of all; he feel guilty for committed a serious mistake because this would not have happened, he should just died and everything could be ok. He was weak and for him the weak can cry.

- This is unpleasant …. Please leave me alone - he pronounced saying no more. Hugging his knees again and hiding his face on them.

Sarah got frustrate and takes off her lenses revealing her wild amber eyes to L.

- Do you remember me? It's me, Alessia. -She confessed.

L was impressed he felt certain fascination for her eyes but he didn't want to reflect it. Yes, now he recognizes her, it was not easy to forget those eyes and less in the circumstances in which knew them. But thought about his current situation ¿Would be prudent to say to her yes?

-No, I don't know you, sorry –Answer with no emotions and hide his face again.

Alessia thought how stupid she was for confessing and felt remorse for having told him the terrible news but she couldn't do anything for him, besides ¿Who was she to console him? Her admired Elle Lawliet didn't recognize her. Now she was a complete stranger. Silently Alessia retired from the room leaving Chisa with L. but it was not the moment to sit down and complain there were some unfinished business and one of them is to be present at a funeral.


End file.
